Incredibly Inside Out
by JayJayBird28
Summary: Dash is living the life. He is popular, a superhero, and rich. But when a supervillain wisks him off to San Francisco, the Incredibles find themselves facing a family of supervillains. Along the way they receive help from a girl that could possibly be a game changer. In this action packed adventure, everyone's motives and strengths are put to the test in a mission to save humanity.
1. Prologue

"Dash, hurry up!" Violet Parr calls from downstairs. She swings her car keys, impatiently waiting for him by the door, "Dash! I have to get back to the agency, what are you doing?"

Dash rolls his eyes, brushing his hair into the perfect cut. Truth be told, he likes his new bangs. He has a daring look to him that made him one of the most popular guys at school. He is aiming for homecoming king this year. It is his senior year after all. Dash feels like if he can pull off being one of the best superheroes in the world, then surely he can look his best for his subjects.

Dash was feeling particularly slow this morning, picking his outfit carefully. With voting coming up so soon, he knows it is probably best to slow down for once. He flashes himself a smile, showing his sparkling white teeth. He adjusts his white t-shirt and puts on a black and white plaid button up shirt. He grabs his only speed-resistant shoes. Luckily they match his outfit and they are unlike anyone else's. Edna did good work designing more... Casual clothes for them.

Dash speeds down the stairs (literally... He is faster than a bullet), runs through the kitchen and comes to a stop in front of the toaster. He hears a ding and he sticks his hand out, grabbing the piece of toast.

"Dash! I'm going to be LATE!" Violet yells from the front door.

"Dash?" His mother calls from the living room, "You have super speed yet you can't make it to the front door so your sister won't be late?"

Dash speeds from the kitchen to the living room, kisses his mother on the cheek whose arm is stretched across the room reaching for the remote. From the living room he walks to the front door.

"Bye, mom!" Dash calls as Violet storms out of the house unlocking her silver Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Man, I can't wait to work for the agency," Dash whistles slipping into the passenger seat, "I still can't believe you are working for the government."

"Yeah well," Violet starts, backing out of the large driveway. Since their old house was destroyed , Bob Par had gotten a job as a lawyer seeing as he is good at arguing, and Helen was going back to school to be a fitness instructor. The entire family still have their roles as The Incredibles—a family of superheroes greater than the world has ever known.

The world had changed a lot since the Incredible's faceoff with Syndrone. The thought of supers being in hiding came into question again. Slowly, people started to realize that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea having the supers' help again. But with the rise of supers also came the rise of supervillains. They were supers themselves… except they had more sinister plans in mind.

There were many jails scattered across the globe for these supervillains. Each cell is tailored to keep supers from escaping. With supervillains running around, it made it hard for normal people to trust supers. Any super could turn on civilians in an instant. How is the world supposed to leave their lives in the hands of select few?

Needless to say, the Incredible's house has gotten a little upgrade. It is a modern mansion on a hill that overlooks the city. It is almost as nice as Edna Mode's. Dash is waiting for the perfect moment to ask his parents for the one thing that would put him at the top of the homecoming ballot. Just one party at his house would be enough to set him up for the rest of senior year.

Violet rolls down the window, pulls down her sunglasses and waits for their gate to open. Violet drives off, blasting music as they drive.

"Thank you so much for this," Dash says, fiddling with his backpack at his feet, "Showing up in this car versus the piece of junk I drive-"

"You mean the Ferrari? Are you kidding me?" Violet laughs, "Why can't you focus on your school work for once?"

"Look, I go to the gym, I fight bad guys, and I go to school," Dash defends himself, "I'm a straight C+ student!"

"But why?" Violet asks, "I've seen your iq scores, even though you tried to hide them from the family—"

"How did you find them? Did you use the government to-"

"Your score was almost higher than mine! I don't see why you are fighting this—"

"I'm not fighting anything okay?" Dash says frustrated.

"Yes you are! Come on, even Jack Jack knows your smart-"

"Hence why I bribe him with candy!"

"You should just tell them instead of bribing—"

"I don't want to okay? Mom and Dad don't need to know that I'm some freaky weird genius or anything," Dash glares.

"I'm just saying that it's your senior year, you are 19, and you believe that waltzing around in a super suit is the perfect job," Violet sighs.

"When is that such a bad thing?" Dash shrugs, "Dad said that—"

"And Mom also made him get a real JOB. It doesn't matter that they sometimes pay us REALLY well for our missions. We need to learn responsibility as normal people."

"Responsibili-? UGGGGH! Vi, come on you aren't Mom! Just because you're 21 doesn't give you the right to treat me like I'm 10 again."

Violet pulls up to the school and as expected, the students drool over the car. But instead of letting Dash out, Violet puts the car in park and locks the door. The other kids grovel at the car as if they were waiting for a celebrity to walk out.

"Really?" Dash rolls his eyes, his hand on the door handle.

"You're right," Vi pushes her blackish-blue hair out of her face, "I know we aren't normal, and what we get to do is... pretty cool. But people still don't see supers as normal people. Until then, we can't rely on being supers to pay the bills, okay?"

"We put supervillains in the slammers and get paid thousands of dollars in cash for it—"

"Half of which Mom refuses to let us take, might I add. You know she only takes the small cash offers like the hundreds and stuff. The rest we make with what we call JOBS, Dash!"

"How did we even start talking about this?" Dash leans against the door, his backpack in his lap, phone buzzing nonstop. The homecoming craze is heating up. Almost every girl in school wanted to go with him and by the sounds of it, they would do anything and step on any toes to be the lucky girl.

"It starts with your grades, and then it becomes your future. You have to have a backup plan just in case supers get stuck in isolation again. We have to take precautions." Violet tries to sympathize. Dash just looks at her blankly.

He knows how smart he is. He didn't need anyone—especially Violet—to tell him otherwise. The kids at his school are dumber than dirt. Dash can easily take them all down in a quiz bowl or a math fanatics competition. If he actually did his homework and attempted to remember information, Dash could potentially ace every test, quiz, and assignment at that school. But that also means being put in harder classes which require more efforts. Right now Dash just wants to have fun. And school does not equal fun.

"Can I go now?" Dash says gesturing towards the door.

"You have a math and a history test today right?" Violet raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Dash crosses his arms.

"How about you do yourself a favor and you actually try to get a good grade?" Vi challenges. She knows she has won Dash over. Dash can't ignore a challenge. He lives for them. He groans, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Okay fine I'll try. Can you let me out now? I have marine biology first period and that teacher is a real b—"

"Try to slow down Speedster," Vi smiles, calling him by his superhero name.

"Never disappear, Shield." Dash gives his best wink. Violet and Dash bump their knuckles, coming to an understanding.

"You got your com units?" Violet asks.

"Yup I have the ankle buzzer, the watch, and the earpiece."

"Okay be on the lookout. Blaze has been on the run for a while now. Frozone thinks he has made a few buddies along the way."

"When was the last time he's been seen?" Dash questions.

"San Francisco, oddly enough. He was at some pizza place."

"Ahhh, knowing the devil he probably ordered an extra spice pepperoni pizza!" Dash laughs.

"Actually, he ordered broccoli pizza." Violet shrugs unlocking the door.

"Who puts broccoli on a pizza?" Dash mumbles stepping out as if he is walking through the hall of fame—and he was the one on display.

"See yea, Vi!" Dash calls waving to his big sister. Some of his friends slap him on the back.

"Dang, yo sister got a Lamborghini?" A black guy named Scrich exclaims, "you got BANK fam!"

"Speak the truth homie G," Dash laughs gesturing towards a Mexican guy with slicked back black hair, "you ask Julia to the dance yet?"

"Naw man, she put on that super cute dress and her hair's done right. I couldn't swing it." Roberto shakes his head, "what about you? Your Pic-A-Pix page has been lighting up like a Christmas tree. Must be nice to get any girl you want. Who you gonna choose?"

"I don't know," Dash smiles mischievously, "if the quarterback, and the basketball team leader can't get dates, what chance do I have?"

"Bro, you play like every sport and have broken records in every area in track in the state. You're a legend. You're like the Speedster!" Scrich cracks up at his own joke, "Trust me bro. Until you pick your date, the rest of us don't stand a chance! Even if I am the quarterback!"

 _If only you knew I was the speedster,_ Dash thinks to himself.

Upon walking into the building, he is given multiple hugs from girls, hellos from his other friends, and adoring looks from those who wish knew him. _This is the life_ , Dash thinks as he takes his seat in the back of his classroom.

His teacher walks into the classroom and smiles. She looks back at Dash, who is busy responding to his eight million texts. The teacher groans and slams her books down on the desk.

"Dash, why don't we start with you?" The teacher says. Dash looks up and raises an eyebrow. The bell hasn't even rung yet and she is already calling him out. A couple of his classmates snicker, Scrich shaking his head next to him.

"The bell hasn't rung yet," Dash says with a slight giggle, "I'm sorry Miss Treisdale but I am afraid I am not ready to present the project just yet. Maybe I can buy some donuts for the class and you can give me an extra day?"

Miss Treisdale seems to consider this for a second before nodding, "Alright fine. Put your phone away. Next class bring the donuts and you will present first. Make no mistake about that. But Mr. Johnson,"

Scrich looks up putting a hand to his chest.

"Yes, you Mr. Johnson," Miss Treisdale says with a hand on her hip, "Since you think this is so hilarious, you can take Dash's place and go first today. I will be expecting an extraordinary project from you.

Dash laughs silently in his head and Scrich throws his hands up causing the rest of the class to laugh. The bell rings and the day begins as usual. Dash drags through his classes for the rest of the day. He couldn't stress enough how much he wants the day off. For some reason, Violet's words stuck like glue.

Dash stops by his locker on his way to lunch. Dash hears the clicking of heels against the tile floor. He knew the sound of those heels. It wasn't from a teacher either. The sound stops besides him and a girl leans up against the locker next to him.

"Avoiding me?" The girl has long black hair and bangs. She always dresses like a superstar, today wearing jeans, her usual five inch heels, crop top and black fringe jacket. She has on too much perfume for her own good, her makeup is flawless, yet still too much, and her jewelry jingles as she moves.

"Not avoiding," Dash says shutting his locker, "I was just thinking about you."

"Classic move, Dash," The girl laughs, "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

"Can't today, Sheree," Dash shrugs, flashing his best smile, "My sister drove me today."

"You mean the smoking hot Lamborghini? Who could miss it?" Sheree snickers, putting a hand on her hip, "Why don't we just go in my car?"

Dash raises an eyebrow, never wanting to pass up the opportunity for free food. Plus, Sheree is one of the most popular girls in school. Might be a nice way to ring up some votes. Sheree was gorgeous no doubt. A possible date?

"Hey, Dash!" Roberto calls from down the hall, "They got meatball surprise! It's major senior year food fight material. You are gonna miss it if you don't hurry up!"

Dash shoots Roberto a look that says 'I'm kinda busy here dude, don't be upset if I blow you off.' Roberto smiles and gives the universal nod before walking off. Dash turns back to the girl who is still smiling up at him.

"So are we going or not?" Dash says wrapping an arm around Sheree's shoulder.

"Well my car isn't as fancy as yours but—"

"I'll never pass up free food," Dash laughs, "Trust me I'm sold."

 _Besides… What could happen?_ Dash thinks as Sheree dangles her car keys and they walk out of the building.

* * *

"Aww great," Riley complains looking at the mascara that is now dripping from her face.

 _(Disgust: See, This is what happens when nobody lets me buy the expensive mascara that doesn't run!)_

 _(Fear: People are going to judge us if we walk out like this!)_

 _(Sadness: People won't love us anymore…)_

 _(Anger: If Mom and Dad would just up our allowance, this wouldn't be a problem!)_

 _(Joy: Come on guys! It's our senior year! We aren't going to let some stupid mascara bring us down! Let's just call Jenny and use some of hers.)_

Riley wipes off her face, pulling makeup remover from her backpack. As if reading her mind, Jenny Crowski strolls into the bathroom. Jenny has light brown hair and chocolate skin. She alwys has a smile on her face and is Riley's personal fashion companion. But she is also her best friend too.

"Riley?" Jenny gasps looking at Riley's dripping mascara, "I told you not to buy that mascara!"

"Well I needed something!" Riley sighs, "I hate wearing makeup anyway! It's so dumb!"

"Were you guys swimming in gym?" Jenny gives Riley a sympathetic look.

"Yes we were, and look what happened!"

"You should have gotten the waterproof! I would have bought it for you but NO! You wanted to be responsible! But it was responsibly dumb… to put yourself through this torture!"

 _(Anger: Thank you! Somebody agrees with me!)_

 _(Disgust: Ew, Anger please. If anybody should be saying that, it's me, okay?)_

Jenny gets to work, whipping out her makeup kit. She begins to dab and swipe at Riley's face. Riley is used to Jenny's handiwork by now. Riley knows that Jenny only does what she does because she cares for her. But sometimes Jenny is hard work. Jenny is popular and so is Riley. But on two different sides of the spectrum.

Jenny has a hard time finding things to talk about with Riley's sporty friends, and Riley has a hard time getting along with Jenny's high strung friends. But they stick together none the less. It makes lunch awkward when half of their table is separated and Riley and Jenny are the queens that divide it.

"Stop fidgeting!" Jenny laughs, "I'm almost done with the eyeliner."

"It feels like you are pulling my skin," Riley complains.

"Well you wouldn't let me buy the liquid because you thought it was cold so this was the next best option." Jenny sighs.

Finally, Jenny takes a step back and looks at her work. She frowns at Riley's converse shoes, but at least they were clean. Riley has attempted to break out of her t-shirt and jeans phase over the years. She decided a couple years back that she wanted to be more girly, but not over the top. Today she wore a skirt, a tank top and yellow, plaid, tie button up. She also has on earrings and her hair is pulled into a side ponytail. Riley is glad that she let her hair grow out a little longer. It gave her more hairstyles to try.

"Okay, now look." Jenny says nodding at her work. Riley gasps as she looks at her face. Her best friend never ceases to amaze with her talents.

 _(Joy: Now I would say we always look beautiful, but now we look beautifuler!)_

 _(Disgust: This is a learning moment guys, we should be taking notes. Jenny is truly amazing at this!)_

 _As if to prove Disgust's statement, a yellow orb appears, sliding and winding down into the memory bank. It hits a green orb (the memory where Disgust discovers the dripping mascara)._

"You really need to do this for a living," Riley smiles.

"I know right?" Jenny laughs putting an elbow on Riley's shoulder, "Do we look homecoming court material yet?"

"It's our senior year," Riley laughs, "We've been homecoming court material for three years!"

"Less than likely," A voice calls behind them.

 _(Disgust: Oh great. Look what the cat dragged in. Excuse me while I barf.)_

 _(Sadness: Goodbye ego…)_

"Did the air get a little chilly in here?" Jenny says, poking fun at the pale skin, black haired girl that has just walked into the bathroom doors. She has on a black jacket, a nose ring, blue eyeshadow, and a death glare. Her heels are at least three inches (since she is shorter than almost everyone in the grade) and her skirt was an inch shorter than it should be. To top it off, the girl smells like smoke, causing Riley and Jenny to grab each other, trying to breathe. The two girls behind her snicker.

"Oh Jenny, if only you knew how icy I could really be," The girl smirks.

"Look, Tracy, we would LOVE to stay and chat, but we are needed somewhere else," Riley rolls her eyes.

"If you think a little makeup is going to get you a spot on the homecoming court, you're wrong Criley," Tracy and her posse laugh. Riley cringes at the name she had been given by Tracy after her incident when she had first moved to San Francisco. It was the word Riley and cry mixed together. Crying during her first five minutes at a new school? Not her finest hour.

 _(Anger: Did she just say what I think she just said? Why I oughta—)_

 _(Joy: Cool it Anger! Any other day I'd let you really take the console, but it's too close to voting to be trying to ruin our rep now.)_

"Whatever Tracy," Jenny says opening the bathroom door.

"Don't give me that attitude Jen," Tracy glares, "I don't know why you even hang out with that dork."

"You mean the dork who has beat everyone's tail in almost every sport and broken the school's hockey records for the entire state? Wow, because I am totally hanging out with losers," Jenny says with such an edge in her voice, she could clear an entire cafeteria of onlookers, "Open your eyes, Tracy. If anything, I am one of the most popular people in this bathroom right now so what does it mean if I am not talking to you?"

It never bothers Riley when somebody compliments Jen on how popular she is. Jenny is more tolerant of people than Riley is. Riley tries, but some people are so annoying that she ends up blowing them off. That's what makes Jen so unique. She can get along with almost anyone, no matter how sporty they were (she didn't like to talk sports, but she would for Riley's sake).

Tracy flinches a bit before rolling her eyes, "Whatever, Jen. Just watch your back. This homecoming thing makes the school a little... fired up."

"Blazing hot," Riley rolls her eyes, stepping out of the bathroom, letting the door shut behind them.

"Exactly," Tracy mumbles under her breath, "This entire city will be blazing hot soon enough."

 **Hooray! Super excited to release this story, not sure how it's going to go but I thought of this idea and it sounded cool. ANYWAY Some quick fun notes..**

 **Not sure if you caught that whole doughnut thing, but that was actually inspired by something that used to happen in my older brother's science class. Any time someone was late, if they brought donuts for the entire class, his teacher wouldn't mark them late. Crazy right?**

 **Another note! For the inside out portion, I will only ever show Riley's emotions. It was already an interesting concept to play around with how to incorporate her emotions AND her character in a crossover, but I figured this is the best way. I will never leave out her emotion's commentary since that was a big part of the movie. I will try my best to make sure that no matter what happens in the story that you still get an inside look at Riley's head. Again, it is too hard to do more than one person's emotions.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the prologue! It will take a little time between chapters since this is a really hard/interesting concept to mess with (at least for me) so just be patient if you choose to follow this story and thank you for reading!**


	2. Taken

"SPEEDSTER! HURRY UP!" Mr. Incredible shouts, trying to hold a building upright. He is underneath the left side of the bottom of the building, trying to hold up a support beam. The bomb had blown away the entire first floor. It's amazing the building was still standing when the Incredibles and Frozone got there. Dash takes off at top speed dashing in and out of room in the tower, trying to find anyone that may be caught under rubble. He is surprised to see a teenage girl on the top floor screaming her father's name. The man had been crushed under a giant boulder. Dash recognizes the man as Jack Candace, one of the city's most influential political speaker. The girl is African American and has long straight hair. He rushes over to her, very aware of the giant hole in the ceiling. Around them, rubble cracks and tumbles.

"It's time to go," Dash tells the girl with a soft voice. Her tears make it hard to understand but her anger is overwhelming.

"I am not going to leave him behind!" She shouts and glares at him.

"There is no time!" Dash says taking the girl's hand. She shakes her head, tears flowing. Another piece of the ceiling cracks and he sees a blast of ice engluf it, watching as it crashes to a million pieces below.

The girl takes one more look at her father and hops onto Dash's back. He quickly finds his way to the bottom and Mr. Incredible let's go, letting the building tumble. A large purple force field appears around the building, protecting those on the outside of it. The citizens watching scream in terror as their beloved Candace Tower crumbles. The building crashes inside the bubble. Mr. Incredible and Speedster continue to run until they are out of the danger zone. The crowd behind the police tape watch in horror as their beloved skyscraper falls to the ground. The girl hops off of Dash's back and he has to wrap his arm around her to keep her steady.

Elastigirl comes places a hand on the girl's back. The girl shakes her off and starts to walk away. Emergency care workers surround her and she tries to brush them off. Dash starts to go after, feeling like she is a familiar face. The girl shrugs them all off once more and continues to walk away. Shield turns to walk towards the Speedster.

"This bombing really took a toll on everyone," Shield says approaching the group.

"It's the third bombing in four months," Frozone says with his hand on his back, "But I have to admit, I'm getting too old for this."

"We still don't have enough support to stop," Elastigirl says shaking her head, "Not when we can't nail Blaze and his crew. Who hit this time?"

"Looks like it was Terra Firma," A detective says coming up to them with a computer in hand, "Take a look at this."

They watch as Terra Firma rides on the top of a black SUV. It slows at it reaches the tower that stands in the middle of Boulevard park. She reaches out her hands and jerks them up, causing the earth around the tower burst open. Someone hands her a bomb through the window of the car and she tosses high into the third story building. People begin to rush out of the building as fast as possible.

Speedster shakes his head. Terra Firma is a savage. She doesn't care who she hurts and her sister, Chilly, is just as ruthless. They were basically twins. They couldn't figure out the relationship between the sisters and the others in their terrorist group. They hid themselves well and work fast. Speedster is waiting for the day they will actually face them head on instead of running like cowards.

"Can you track where the car went?" Shield asks.

"Fraid not. They just disappear. They turned down an alley and we never saw them again. That's all they ever do."

"So if we can't track them, how are we going to catch them?" Mr. Incredible asks.

"You guys won't be doing anything for a while." The detective says shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Elastigirl raises an eyebrow.

"They want the supers to lay low again," the detective states.

"What?" they all say in unison. Speedster can't help but sigh of frustration. They have been lying low, coming back, and lying low again. Every other week the public changes their minds about the supers. No one can decide whether or not they want the supers help.

"This is ridiculous," Frozone glares, "Do you know how much we give up to come help these people? We wouldn't have to keep coming out here if there weren't so many supervillains. Speaking of which, how are the police expecting to fight all of the bad supers without the good supers help?"

"Are you saying that the normal are powerless?" The detective raises an eyebrow.

"Not powerless," Speedster takes over, "But it is going to take you guys ten times longer to catch these guys than if you had our help."

"They think they found a solution," The detective raises a hand, "I have no idea what it is, but they are determined to find a way."

As if knowing what they were discussing, the police chief approach them with heavy steps. Speedster hates Chief Bongo. He is one of the people against supers. He has a class A ego—possibly one bigger than Speedsters.

"You guys are no longer needed. Dismissed," Chief Bongo states plainly, dragging the detective away from them. The detective turns back to wave to them. The group turns to each other and starts to walk away, but they start to hear thunderous applause farther off. The crowd that had gathered claps for them as Frozone hops in his tiny blue car and drives off. Speedster, Shield, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl open their car doors, waving to the crowd. Speedster can see the girl from earlier at the back of the crowd, her eyes red from tears.

Speedster could be imagining things but it looks like she is staring straight at her. But that's impossible. She could be staring at any of the others! However, Shield, Elastigirl, and Mr. Incredible had already disappeared into the car. Speedster shrugs his shoulders and ducks into the car.

The car lurches forward and they speed off into traffic. Mr. Incredible hits a button, letting the car turn from a high end, top of the line car and fold back into an ordinary mini-van. The seats wrap around them, taking off their super hero clothes and replacing it with their normal clothes. The rest of the car ride is silent. The four can't think of anything to say.

"I know why they don't want our help," Violet suddenly says. Dash can see Mr. Incredible peek at her through the mirror.

"Vi, now isn't the time. We have to get Dash back to school, and—"

"You're taking me back to school? Are you kidding me? It would have been better for me to just run back to school," Dash rolls his eyes.

"Dash!" Mrs. Par hisses. Dash slumps back in his seat with his arms folded.

"But this is really important," Violet tries again, "I'm not sure it can wait much longer."

"It can wait till dinner tonight," Mr. Parr says pulling up to the school. Mrs. Parr and Dash hop out of the car and stroll into the school together.

"You going to be okay kid?" Mrs. Parr asks Dash, "I know you hate coming back but you have so much work, and your grades just aren't—"

"I passed my last history test," Dash says suddenly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"A C?" Mrs. Parr raises her eyebrows, "It's a start I suppose."

"No Mom," Dash says stopping at the door to the main office, "I mean I really passed it. I got a 100%."

"Who did you cheat off of?" She glares at Dash and Dash laughs.

"You're kidding right? I didn't cheat off of anybody. I didn't cheat at all. I knew the material."

"This isn't a joke?" She asks, studying Dash's face.

"Definitely not a joke." Dash smiles. Mrs. Parr gives him the biggest hug he has ever gotten.

"That is amazing! You know what? Tonight I will make you whatever you want for dinner. Just say the name and I will fix it!" Mrs. Parr says opening the door to the main office. The two walk in and he waits to be checked back in (after having left to save hundreds of people without checking out). The second his mother leaves, a girl walks in and the lady at the front desk stands.

"Teresa! What are you doing back? We got the notice about—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Teresa shakes her head with her backpack slinged over her shoulder. Dash recognizes her instantly as the girl he had saved less than an hour ago.

"But your mom called and she—"

"Didn't even have the decency to pick me up, or see if I was okay, or invite me home?" Teresa snickers, "Look I just want to go back to class okay? I told the police everything and I asked them to take me back here. So here I am and that's that."

The lady stares at Teresa and lets out a deep sigh. She waves Dash and Teresa out. It is the first time that Teresa notices Dash. She storms out of the office, not batting an eyelash at him. Dash chases after her, knowing very well he is supposed to be heading towards his math class.

"Hey," Dash calls after her. Teresa slows and looks back at him. She raises an eyebrow as he approaches.

"Do I know you?" Teresa asks. Dash can't hide his surprise. He thought everyone knew who he was. His face was on the school website, he has trophies written in his name, and he had been homecoming king. How could she not know who he is?

"Seriously? I'm Dash Parr. You must not be a senior," Dash says trying to find an excuse for her not knowing him.

"Yeah I am," Teresa looks him up and down before picking up speed, "Look I don't have time to talk to you I have to get to class."

Dash has to jog a little to catch up with her again. Dash had noticed how pretty the girl is and he is, after all, looking for a prom date.

"Its Teresa right?" Dash asks.

"Figure that out all on your own, buster?" Teresa sneers, "And don't freak so much. Of course I know who you are. We've had at least one class together every year for the past six years."

Dash scrunches his eyebrows as he thinks. He knew that Teresa had looked familiar. Why hadn't he remembered her? He can't recall ever speaking to her before.

"You don't have to be so harsh," Dash says.

"Look I've had a pretty terrible day, I really don't need this right now," Teresa puts up a hand.

"Yeah, I heard about your dad," Dash says without thinking. He instantly regrets it as she stops in the middle of the staircase and turns to face him.

"How do you know about my dad? You weren't there," Teresa crosses her arms.

Dash thinks quickly, trying to come up with a cover. "I'm Dash! I know everything."

"That doesn't explain anything." Teresa says, "You are going to have to do much better than that."

"Haha, fine you got me! It was on the news. I saw you in the background and when you were in the office talking about your mom I just assumed—"

"Stop assuming and stay out of my business, Parr," Teresa snaps. She turns to leave but Dash grabs her arm.

"Are you okay?" Dash says catching Teresa's eyes. Dash can still see the tear marks on her face from earlier. She is the first to break the gaze and pulls back her arm.

"I'm fine," Teresa says after a moment of silence. She stumbles back up the stairs, almost missing a step.

"You okay?" Dash calls one more time as Teresa grips the railing for dear life as she continues to climb up the stairs.

"Fine!" Teresa calls back down with a shaky voice. Dash decides it is better for him to just let her be. She has obviously had enough today. He makes a mental note in his mind to walk her home from school today. He takes out his phone and sends a text to his mom. He is sure she wouldn't mind. He bounds back down the stairs and back towards his math class. He would rather not be here at all, but he promised Violet he would try harder for the rest of the year. But why should he try harder if he doesn't need to try at all?

* * *

 _(Sadness: He is never going to ask us out. We will just die of lonlieness.)_

 _(Disgust: Uh excuse me? I am not about to die alone. We look so fabulous today, he will have no choice but to ask us out!)_

 _(Joy: His hair looks fantastic today!)_

 _(Fear: What if we puke on him? What if we have bad breathe! Remember how Caleb suffers from halitosis? That could be us!)_

 _(Anger: You nitwit! We don't have halitosis! We brush our teeth everyday!)_

Riley flattens down her hair which Jenny had helped her curl that morning. Riley hates calculus. It is the one class Jenny is not in and the one class Gary Bindhue is in. Gary is captain of the football team and has one of the best bands in the entire county. She is surprised they haven't landed a record deal. He plays the guitar and sings backup in the band. Being one of the most popular guys in school, he is a shoe in for prom king.

Riley approaches Gary, adjusting her jacket and letting the top button of her button up undershirt pop open. She doesn't want to show too much, but maybe letting one button go is okay. She takes the seat next to Gary and taps him on the shoulder. He flashes her a big smile and turns to face her.

"Hey Riles, what's up?" Gary asks her. Riley sneaks a peak at the clock.

 _(Joy: Okay guys, we have ten minutes to make this happen before class starts)_

 _(Fear: Oh, I hope this isn't a disaster)_

 _(Sadness: He's not going to ask us out. We might as well cry and leave now.)_

 _(Disgust: Sadness, your tears are getting on my dress. Ew. Stop it. Right now.)_

"What's up? We're in history class! What do you think what's up?" Riley says causing them both to laugh.

"Yeah, this class is kind of hard. I'm not a huge history kid. I like to live in the here and now y'know?" Gary smiles.

 _(Disgust: Oh my goodness, his eyes are beautiful, we should tweet this.)_

 _(Anger: How could you possibly think about twitter at a time like this?)_

"Totally! I completely understand," Riley smiles back, deciding to start dropping hints, "Especially with prom coming up."

"Don't even go there," Gary says, "I am on the prom setup committee and let me tell ya, those girls are so high strung! I'll try to suggest one thing, and they say they will put a pin in it and we never discuss it again!"

"Ah, those girls couldn't be that bad right? I mean it's just Lacy and Prim."

"It's a nightmare!" Gary says, "I've never met such control freaks before!"

"Double trouble," Riley says.

 _(Fear: Maybe we should wait before we ask! It never hurts to be cautious!)_

 _(Joy: It's either now or never!)_

 _(Fear: Y'know, never sounds pretty good right now.)_

 _(Disgust: This is ridiculous. Just probe him. Lets not just out and ask him okay? PROBE.)_

"So, do you have a date?" Riley asks cautiously.

"Naw, but it's funny that you said that because I've been meaning to ask you something." Gary says. Riley's heart skips three beats as the words flow from his mouth. But just as fast as the feeling had come, the feeling goes away as a familiar burst of cold air breezes into the room.

"Hey, Gary!" Tracy says brushing past the duo and the rest of the class to her seat. Someone whistles from the back of the room. Tracy had gotten blue braided streaks in her hair and her hair is pulled into two side ponytails. She is sporting a gothic punk look today. Her fishnet tights and boots alone screamed punk. She is wearing a black skirt and a white t-shirt with a skull with a pink bow. Much to Riley's horror, she has on the same jacket.

"Wanna trade jackets Riley?" Tracy winks, sitting at the desk on the other side of Gary. Riley thinks she sees Gary roll his eyes, but she couldn't tell for sure.

"Why does it always get so cold when you come in?" The guy behind her asks.

"What? Can't stand a little chill?" Tracy says in a seductive voice before turning to Gary, "So, hey I was wondering how you were getting to prom."

Riley's jaw drops as she stares at the conniving look in Tracy's eyes.

"Oh, uh," Gary says looking back at Riley, "I haven't decided yet. I'm still working out those details."

"Well I am renting a limo if you want to tag along," Tracy says, "There is going to be food and stuff. It is going to be pretty ridiculous."

 _(Anger: Did she just-)_

 _(Sadness: And I feel the lonliness.)_

 _(Disgust: This girl makes me so sick. Who is she kidding with those blue strings in her hair? Seriously it is so hideous.)_

 _(Fear: I told you we shouldn't have said anything!)_

 _(Joy: Guys, guys! Look Gary said he wanted to ask us something so we just have to find out what that something is! He may have been getting ready to ask us out!)_

 _(Anger: Yeah, until ice queen showed up.)_

"Thanks Trace, but I'll pass until I can figure out what I'm doing. Okay?"

 _(Joy: See? He turned her down!)_

"That's chill," Tracy leans back, "You know where to find me."

"Okay class!" The teacher calls. Riley groans and makes her way back to the seat. What was so important that he wanted to say? Riley can't think of anything else. Right now, nothing else mattered. Their teacher begins to talk about current events regarding the superhero dilemma. Riley has heard of some of the debates, but she isn't all that interested. She thinks the supers are cool. Why should they be discriminated against when the normal human race has bad guys of their own? Riley likes to compare the supers and the villains to herself and Jenny against Tracy. There is one in every country, every state, every city, and every neighborhood.

Riley is snapped back to earth at the mention of the Incredibles. They were the ultimate family of super heros made up of Mr. Incredible, a woman they recognized as Elastigirl, Shield, and the youngest, Speedster. Shield is her idol. She has the coolest powers and always talks about how she used to be a shy girl who nobody noticed. Riley can relate to that to when she first moved to San Francisco. She didn't have anybody to relate too and felt totally alone.

Riley watches the teacher click on a newscast and they watch as a car pulls up to the building and tosses a bomb into it. The rest of the video talks about how the Incredibles saved as many people as they could, yet they were told to back off of the case regarding the new band of misfits. Riley shakes her head unable to comprehend why no one wanted the supers help.

"Alright, so can someone give a summary of what happened?" The teacher calls, "How about you Gary?"

Gary straightens in his seat and flashes the teacher his best smile. Riley can feel her heart melt a little as she stares at him.

"Well, the band of misfits have hit again and once again, the police can't catch them. The Incredibles save the day, and then the police have to tell them that the court ruled that morning that until further notice, supers were suspended from crime work." Gary nods.

"They didn't save the day," Tracy snickers, "And they aren't called the band of misfits. I've heard they call themselves the Elements."

"Where did you hear that? I've been following their stories for months and I've never heard that," Gary says surprising Riley.

 _(Sadness: He's into the same things as Riley!)_

 _(Anger: Something bad is about to happen I can feel it.)_

 _(Joy: What could possibly happen, Anger?)_

"Did you forget who my dad is? I know everything about everyone. That's what they call themselves. But think about it, the building still came down, people still died, and the villains weren't caught. Sounds to me like these villains are kicking their butts." Tracy says crossing her arms.

"Very good theory," The teacher says nodding his head, "Seems this idea could be open to debate. Anyone else want to add to the argument?"

Riley instinctively raises her hand, knowing more about these superheroes than she probably should. The teacher nods to Riley and she smiles back.

"I think that the Incredibles did have a win. True, the villains got away, but they didn't know where they were going to be in the first place. The thing is that one of the men who died in there was a pretty powerful person. Speedster saved his daughter. That's where they lost. I don't think they planned on her being alive as well. I mean, how convienient is it that both him and his daughter were there on the same day?" Riley says like a pro. She feels a draft come her way and she turns to see Tracy staring right at her with a blank expression.

"So you think that they were after someone?" The teacher raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm surprised no one has made that connection before. All of the people that seem to go missing or die around their little charades have been people of importance. Jack Candace, the guy that just died, has the most political power around. A couple weeks ago Duncan Boodlidesh was killed in a boating accident when a massive wave overturned their boat. A wise man once said there are no accidents."

"Isn't that from Kung Fu Panda?" Gary says suddenly, "Master Ugway said it right?"

"Exactly," Riley says smiling at Gary. She can't help but notice Tracy has yet to take her eyes off of her.

"That's very observant of you Riles," Tracy finally says, "I didn't know you were going to be a detective."

"Oh, I don't want to be a detective," Riley feels her heart skip a beat, "I just really like finding what's beneath the surface."

"I'd be careful with an attitude like that," Tracy turns away from her, "You might find yourself in a real pickle if you don't keep out of business you shouldn't be in."

"W-What are you talking about?" Riley asks with a shaky voice.

"Okay! That's enough of this conversation," The teacher says clapping his hands to change the subject, "Let's get into the heat of things shall we?"

Riley and Tracy share a glance of death before focusing on their papers in front of them.

 _(Fear: DID YOU SEE THAT GLANCE? She could be plotting our death! Maybe we shouldn't walk home today. Oh no! If we have mom and dad pick us up, she might sabotage the car!)_

 _(Disgust: Okay seriously? How the heck would she sabotage the car from the school?)_

 _(Fear: Her people! And her people could have people! She is a very resourceful opponent-)_

 _(Joy: Would you all stop for a sec-)_

 _(Sadness: We're gonna die. We're just gonna die-)_

 _(Anger: I COULD RING HER NECK! Every time something good is about to happen to us that idiot opens her fu-)_

 _(Joy: ANGER!)_

 _The emotions turn to look at Joy who is just as worried as the others._

 _(Joy: Look we don't have time to mess around with this right now okay? We don't know what Tracy meant. She has always been nothing but talk. I'm sure we're fine, we're great! Everything's great! Okay?)_

 _The others nod except fear who scooches closer to Joy._

 _(Fear: Well desperate times call for desperate measures. Until the threat is secured, I will stick by your side at all times! We have the expanded console for a reason!)_

 _(Joy: Okay fine. I guess that's a good idea.)_

 _(Disgust: Just don't press too many buttons if you get scared. We don't want to have another disaster like when you pressed the puberty button.)_

 _(Anger: That was a ride, I don't want to take ever again!)_

Riley looks down at a piece of paper that has landed by her foot. She picks it up and glances at the teacher to make sure he isn't looking. His back is turned and so Riley quickly opens the letter. On it there is just one word on it, and it is enough to make her want to pass out. She smiles to herself as she sneaks a peak at Gary. He smiles and Riley looks back down at the note to make sure she read it right.

Prom?

She nods her head at Gary and he nods his approval.

 _(Joy: Now that's what I am talking about! Come on gimme five!)_

 _(Disgust: I told you guys today would be the day. That's why I had Jenny help us make Riley look extra cute!)_

 _(Sadness: Well, maybe we won't be alone and live with eight cats in a dirty smelly old lady house.)_

 _(Disgust: Sadness… you are sooo disappointing.)  
_

* * *

After school, Dash rushes to the front of the school to wait for Teresa to come out. Teresa spots Dash at the bottom of the steps and she looks around, not sure if he is waiting for her. Dash smiles at her and waves. She waves back, her expression not changing. She hops down to the bottom of the steps and approaches Dash. Teresa can barely see him, holding four textbooks and a full backpack slung over her shoulder. Dash instinctively takes three of the textbooks from her.

"What are you doing?" Teresa says defensively, "I need those for my homework!"

"I'll walk you home," Dash smiles. Teresa's eyes widen at his offer. "Which way are we going."

Teresa stands speechless. Dash's smile begins to fade as he waits for Teresa to contemplate the situation. She eventually shrugs and starts to head home to the left.

Dash walks alongside her matching her pace. His phone buzzes wildly in his pocket. He is aware he blew off his usual group to be with this girl instead of going to the pizza parlor. But there was something about Teresa that was different. He had to know what it was.

"So…" Teresa finally says after walking in silence for about five minutes, "Why did you decide to walk me home?"

"You just didn't seem like you needed to be alone," Dash says, "Speaking of which, if your dad is… well… never mind that… are we going to your mom's house?"

Teresa stops in her tracks and looks over at Dash. Then she looks at the street sign and she shakes her head.

"Wow, I actually hadn't thought about that. I guess I have to go to my Aunt Tallula's house. It isn't far from here. Come on," Teresa makes a right and they begin to walk in the opposite direction. Dash feels as if they are being watched, but he decides to ignore it. He is with Teresa and she needs his full attention.

"How are you holding up?" Dash asks her.

"Why do you keep asking that? I'm fine. My dad was a good man, but he always knew he would die like that someday. I don't know how he knew but he did. He always knows things before they happen. He is—or was rather—psychic or something. Always used to freak me out," Teresa nods.

Dash smiles and looks at her, "My mom is like that. It's like she can sense when something is wrong or out of place. My sister is like that too. Pretty ridiculous right?"

"Not too ridiculous," Teresa laughs, "Look at us. We are talking as if we are supers."

Dash laughs with her, knowing that he is lying to her face. He hears a trashcan bang and both Teresa and Dash stop. Dash turns around, knowing that he could take Teresa and bolt at any moment. But he can't. He has to keep his secret identity. That's why when a black SUV comes storming around the corner, all Dash can do is take Teresa's free hand and start running at a normal pace. Teresa is surprisingly fast.

"DASH! What the heck are you DOING?" Teresa asks, "Let go!"

"Keep running!" Dash says but it is too late. Teresa screams as a block of ice forms around her legs. She topples to the floor, dropping the one textbook she is holding. She tries to turn her head to look back at the ice block. Dash rushes towards her and tries to pull her but the ice is weighing her down. Dash is suddenly hit with a snowball and he falls to the floor. This is not the same snow that Lucious would normally use on him. There is only one other person he knows with ice powers.

Teresa screams as the black van slows and a guy hoists her up, ice block and all. The ground beneath Dash wraps around his legs, making it impossible to move. The same guy comes back and tosses Dash into the backseat. Teresa is still screaming banging on the door to be let out. The guy slides into the middle of them and covers Teresa's mouth. The car starts again, going at a fast speed.

"Shut up, Teresa! WHY IS YOUR SCREAM SO LLOOOOUD OH MY GOSH." Dash says recognizing the voice instantly. It is slightly squeaky but deep voice. _Mudlside_ , Dash thinks to himself. He has been caught by the super villains that destroyed Candance Tower this morning. He can tell by the chill in the air that the driver must be Chilly. He can't see who is in the passenger seat. Teresa is shaking, tears welling up in her eyes. Mudslide had yet to let go of her mouth.

"What's the fastest way back to—" Chilly's voice starts.

"Are you kidding me! I told you how to get back you dimwit—" A deeper sounding girl's voice called. Terra Firma Dash thinks.

"Hey! Don't yell at the driver! It's distracting—"

"I'm not the one distracted about that stupid guy—"

"Not fair, you were the same way—"

"And you get so fed up with everyone—"

"When you were my age and no one was allowed to say anything to yo—"

"And then you end up doing reckless things like this! You better be glad I love you because right now—"

"You! And you don't love me good grief. Apparently you hate me! You can hear it in your tone righ—"

"Oh whatever Chilly—"

"Hey don't use my name with that tone!" Chilly snaps at Terra.

"For the love of supers, SHUT UP!" Mudslide says causing Chilly and Terra to exchange glances. Mudslide finally lets go of Teresa's mouth. That was a huge mistake. Teresa starts asking incomplete questions, demanding she be dropped off immediately. They only grow more irritated with her, but no one makes a move to shut her up. Dash is more calm than he thinks he should be. This car is filled with a bunch of teenagers. Could they really be the criminal masterminds behind all of the attacks?

 _What have I gotten myself int_ o? Dash thinks in his head. His secret identity is supposed to be secret, yet he is sitting in a car, engulfed by a rock, surrounded by the villains he has been hunting for weeks. He keeps his mouth, for once, not able to come up with a lie. If he identifies their villain names, they might ask questions, but if he pretends like he doesn't know them at all, that might give him away just as much. But maybe this is good. If they don't know he is the Speedster, he can gather intel and report back. It could be like going undercover

 _This will be just like going undercover,_ Dash tries to convince himself, _Okay, never mind. Not working. This is definitely not good. Not good at all._


	3. What a date!

"ROBOTS?" Helen Parr exclaims. Violet and Bob Parr stand around their large kitchen with Jack Jack quietly watching television in the living room. They hadn't quite gotten him in the superhero craze, despite how insane his powers are. They've been getting better, but he has yet to fail to set every couch they have ever bought on fire.

"Yes," Violet exclaims, "You wouldn't listen to me in the car!"

"Okay, didn't we just save an entire city and possibly the world from a potential disaster involving rogue robots? And the government wants to bring it _back_?" Bob puts a hand on his forehead.

"They think that as long as they can oversee full control of the robots that the robots will not be able to take control. After Syndrome they had been trying to find a way to make human sized robots that can spot supers and take them out," Violet takes a deep breathe, "And it's not just adults. Apparently it can identify newborns as well."

"What are they planning on doing? Killing them?" Helen rages, taking her third batch of cookies out of the oven. She has begun to bake when she feels stressed or overwhelmed.

"No, they are planning on making them… normal," Violet sighs, "Scientists… they created a laser. A harmless laser that zaps the source of our powers. It will make us normal. They want to start test runs soon."

"But what about your cover?" Bob asks, "The second they start a test run it will lock onto you if you are anywhere near the vicinity."

"Yeah," Violet looks down with sad eyes, "You guys, I don't know what to do. When I go into work, I feel like the old, insecure teenager who I used to be. I can barely look at anyone without panicing!"

"Vi," Mrs. Parr comes around the corner of the counter and hugs Violet, who looks close to tears, "You are one of the youngest operatives in your division. I know how tough this is, but you have to hang in there for just a little longer. We need to know what's going on."

"We don't have much longer," Violet states, "They'll be launching tests within the month. You don't understand. We don't have any time left. People want something done about the supers. People think that the best way to ensure that recent events stop, is to make everyone normal."

"I hate to say it, but Syndrome almost had the right idea. If everyone could be super, then no one will be," Bob shakes his head.

"Except it's the opposite. No one can be super if everyone is normal." Helen adds.

"This is bad," Violet panics, "Like really, really bad. And where the heck is Dash? School's been out for like thirty minutes."

"He wanted to walk some girl home," Mrs. Parr says, glancing again at her phone.

"The same girl that he rescued? She goes to his school. I saw her a couple days ago," Violet guesses.

"Well it just depends on how long it takes to get to her house," Bob shrugs, "I mean, despite being such a lady killer, he has never had a girlfriend."

"Bob!" Helen shouts, "He was just trying to comfort her! Why would you bring up dating? Where did that even come from?"

"Helen, the boy is growing up! What are you expecting him to do? Stay single forever?" Bob shrugs.

"Oh boy, here we go," Violet exits the kitchen, walking towards the living room.

"Of course I want our son to be happy, Bob! I mean if he wants to date then he can date! When Violet started going out with that first boy, we didn't say zippy zap about it. Why would Dash be any different?" Helen puts her hand on her hip.

"Honey, all I'm saying is that you are overreacting," Bob puts his hands up in surrender.

 _Oh boy,_ Violet thinks to herself, _Dad is in for it now…_

"Overreacting? What kind of statement is that? This is absolutely ridiculous! I'm not saying anything about Dash dating. That girl had to watch her father die! Her father's tower crumbled before her eyes! He was just trying to be there for her." Helen sighs.

"And if he was interested in her? Then what?" Bob asks, "You are speaking for your son again! The truth is that neither one of us know what the boy is thinking."

"Exactly! So all I am saying is that maybe Dash was just being considerate," Helen points out.

"And I'm saying that maybe Dash was interested in her. That's all I was saying." Bob puts his hands up. Out of nowhere, they hear a chorus of beeps. Violet checks her watch and the symbol they had created for Dash flashes on their screen. Bob and Helen's watches light up as well. Violet dashes into the kitchen, more frantic then ever.

"Oh my gosh, it's Dash. Something's wrong," Violet presses the screen on her watch, and a map pops up with Dash's location. His dot is moving, not too fast, not too slow which means that he is most likely in a car. Before they even have a chance to react, they lose connection with Dash's communicator.

"Dash!" Helen screams. Jack Jack quickly rushes into the room.

"Big brother?" He asks, "Where's big brother?"

"Jack Jack honey, Dash is in trouble. Oh gosh we have to leave someone with Jack Jack," Helen panics while Bob rushes to get car keys.

"No time, Jack Jack," Violet squats to his level, "You are going to have to be strong and come with us okay?"

"No one hurts big brother!" Jack Jack says taking Violet's hand. The family takes no time rushing towards the door and towards the car. None of them are thinking straight. They have no idea what has happened to Dash or even where to look for him. They can only go to the last coordinates Dash's communicator. The second they hop in the car, it transforms, zapping them into their super suits, including Jack Jack.

Mr. Incredible zooms down the street, going as fast as he can without endangering the public. His GPS locator immediately pops up, giving directions to Dash's last position.

As soon as Mr. Incredible puts the car in park, they all rush out onto the sidewalk. Violet can't see a sign of Dash anywhere. She looks for any sign of a car, studying the street for tire marks, but there is none in sight.

"What could've happened?" Helen says, desperately searching for clues.

"Mom!" Violet shouts seeing a small remnant of melting ice and a blob of what looks like mud.

"Uh oh," Bob says, "This is not good. Not good at all."

"We gotta find him! Who knows what those lunatics will do to him? What about the girl? Maybe she saw what happened to Dash!" Mrs. Incredible says trying to think as fast as she can.

"Teresa? We don't even know where she lives. My understanding is that her parents are divorced and she had been living with her father. Where was she supposed to have been staying? Guess what? I don't know!" Shield crosses her arms.

"We need any leads we can. Shield, what information will you be able to dig up?" Mrs. Incredible asks.

"Only relatives," Shield admits, "It will have to do for now though. Let's get home so I can tap into the government's feed."

The team agrees, hopping back into the car. They are all working in sync. A family member is missing and they are not about to let that gang ruin them one more time. It is time to take them down, and it needed to be done now.

* * *

"Ri—whoa sorry—Riley!" Gary calls as school let's out.

 _(Disgust: Oh my gosh, no way! Everyone shut up Gary is coming this way!)_

 _(Sadness: We're going to say something so stupid, and he'll hate us.)_

 _(Fear: Oh goodness, Joy, Sadness is doing that thing again with the fainting and the tears!)_

 _(Anger: And this is why we can't have nice things! She can be such a-)_

 _(Joy: Anger! Let me and Disgust handle this okay? We have to use team work here people! Alright, Disgust let's go!)_

"Hey Gary," Riley smiles as Gary jogs up next to her, "Headed home?"

 _(Disgust: Oh my gosh, really? Of course he is headed home school is out! Who is in charge of speech?)_

 _(Sadness: Told you we would say something stupid.)_

 _(Joy: Okay! Okay! Let's focus people, focus!)_

"Well, actually I was going to see about getting some pizza before I head home and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Gary asks.

 _(Anger: Again with the pizza! We may like it here but the pizza is still disgusting!)_

"You don't eat broccoli or Hawaiian pizza do you?" Riley says with a smile, "Because I might have to turn you down if you do."

"What? No way! Trust me. I know a pizza place that has some of the best pizza you will ever taste. All classic pizza's. No tips, no tricks—"

"No coconut sticks?" Riley says quoting one of Gary's catch phrases. Gary laughs alongside Riley.

"Yeah, no coconut sticks," Gary nods, "So are you in? If you need to let your parents know, I'm cool. I can drive us there and then drive you home if you'd like."

 _(Joy: Now that's what I'm talking about people! Let's text Mom and let her know.)_

 _(Fear: He just asked us out on a date! What if we barf the pizza? What if forget our address and he can't take us home?)_

 _(Disgust: Gross, Fear. Sometimes I swear you worry too much.)_

 _(Fear: You cannot blame me for being cautious!)_

 _(Joy: Guys, guys, guys! Calm down! Look, Mom just responded and said yes Riley can go out. Plus, we've been on dates before. What could happen?)_

"Alright sure. Let's go!" With Riley's approval, the duo hops into Gary's beat down Dodge truck. Gary rolls down the window and together they sing the latest hits as they cruise down the streets. Riley starts to relax a little, feeling like she can be herself around Gary. Riley ignores her best friend's call, knowing that she would probably start freaking out if she knew Riley was on a date. They continue to talk as if Riley's phone wasn't ringing, as if her heart wasn't beating at the speed of light, and as if neither of them notice that there seems to be a black car following them.

Gary parks the car outside of the pizza place called Guido and Luigi's.

 _(Anger: See? Now this is the kind of place I'm talking about! Authentic Italian food!)_

 _(Fear: You can't get more real than a name like Luigi and Guido!)_

"After you, Milady," Gary opens Riley's door. Riley smiles and hops out. Much to her dismay, the same black SUV had pulled into the parking space.

 _(Fear: I told you that the car was following us!)_

 _(Joy: Lots of teenagers go for food after school. Come on guys, stop panicing.)_

Riley and Gary walk into Guido and Luigi's with smiles all around. Riley takes a good sniff through the nose, breathing in the wonderful smell of pizza. There are a few people, but not enough to create a long wait. As they approach the counter, Riley peeks over the counter to see the cooks putting a freshly made pizza into a real pizza oven. Riley's smile widens as Gary orders the largest double pepperoni pizza.

 _(Fear: Good ol' pepperoni!)_

 _(Disgust: Yup, he is the one! Joy, we need to start planning our wedding.)_

 _(Sadness: Unless we die before then.)_

 _(Anger: Joy! She's doing it again!)_

Riley and Gary take their seats, waiting for the pizza to come out. Riley is so excited she can barely contain herself. She can't wait to get her hands on a super gooey pepperoni pizza! It's like waiting for the next Harry Potter movie to come out. Riley and Gary take their seats, Riley clapping to show her excitement.

"You are really excited for this," Gary laughs, "I guess it's been a while since you've had real pizza."

"You have no idea!" Riley sighs, "Pizza is my go to food. It's like a part of me."

 _(Joy: Pizza island. She's not wrong you know)_

 _The other emotions laugh at Joy's wittiness._

When their pizza finally arrives, Riley can barely contain herself. She is sitting across from the guy of her dreams, with the pizza of her dreams. Riley and Gary continue to chat as they eat, talking about everything from sports to what they were going to wear for prom. It surprises Riley how much Gary is like her. She has known gary since seventh grade and she has watched him go from shy guy to football star. Through it all, he never turned into one of those high strung jerks.

"Well I'm sure you'll look great in anything," Gary smiles, "You always do! But maybe you should buy the red dress so it'll match the bow tie my mom bought me."

Riley is grinning from ear to ear at this point, but before she can respond, the door to Guido and Luigi's bursts open. There standing before them is Tracy. Tracy glares at Riley but continues to walk towards the counter.

 _(Anger: Again? What is she doing? Multiplying?)_

 _(Fear: She walked right past us! What does that mean? She's giving us the cold shoulder!)_

 _(Disgust: Look, we need to handle her like an adult. What? Is she ordering four pizzas? For herself? Now that's disgusting. If she eats that much, she's going to look huge in her prom dress.)_

 _(Joy: She didn't say anything, so let's not worry about it. At least she isn't trying to take Gary from us.)_

Riley tries to maintain composure as she makes eye contact with Tracy. Riley shakes her head, giving Gary her complete focus. She can't help but notice Tracy is still staring at her. Gary somehow hadn't noticed Tracy at all, mainly because he was facing away from the door and the counter.

"So, I was thinking," Gary says zapping Riley back into attention, "Would you like to go to the Supers expo with me next week?"

"The Supers Expo?" Riley practically jumps out of her seat, "How did you get tickets? It's been sold out for months!"

"My dad works for an event planning company and his company is the one helping the Expo get organized this year. He was only able to snag me two tickets. One for me, and I was hoping you would want to—"

"Yes!" Riley laughs, giving Gary a hug, "Yes, yes, and absolutely yes! I can't believe I get to go to the Supers Expo!"

"How lame," Tracy snickers, walking up to their table with four boxes of pizzas in her hand, "Who wants to be stuck in a crowded room, idolizing fakers?"

"They aren't fakers! They're helping stop the bad guys," Riley argues.

"Riiight. Because all heroes hide their identities."

"They don't want to be celebrities. It would mess with their daily lives," Gary shrugs, "It makes sense to me."

"Hmm," Tracy scoffs, "Well have fun at your dork convention."

"What's all the pizza for?" Riley asks. Tracy swings her hair over to look over her shoulder. Tracy has a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm just having some friends over from Metroville." Tracy says.

" _Metroville?_ " Gary's jaw drops, "Dang I've always wanted to go there!"

"I go all the time!" Tracy laughs, "Two to three times a week actually."

"That's insane!" Gary exclaims.

 _(Disgust: What were you saying Joy? That she wasn't hitting on Gary? Can I ask what this looks like to you?)_

 _(Joy: He already asked us to Prom. And now the Supers Expo! We're fine! Everybody's fine.)_

"It's probably not the safest place to be right now though," Riley points out.

"True," Tracy nods, "But what's a little danger?"

Without another word, Tracy walks out of the shop and into her black SUV. Gary and Riley can do nothing but watch her leave, their last two slices beginning to get cold.

"Well that was—"

"Cold?" Riley finishes Gary's sentence. Gary nods, causing them both to laugh.

"She can get so uptight," Gary shakes his head, "Honestly she makes me nervous. I feel like I need to call the police when she comes around."

Riley's eyes widen. "Wait, so you really _don't_ have a crush on Tracy?"

"Trust me, she is the last person I would ever want to go out with." Gary shakes his head rising from his seat. He extends a hand to Riley. Riley can feel herself starting to blush as she takes Gary's hand. His fingers intertwine with hers as they walk back to his car.

During the ride back to Riley's house, Riley can't help but feel like she is floating on air. She has been crushing on Gary since eighth grade! And to have him ask her not only to prom but Supers Expo? He understands her and they fit together like peanut butter and jelly. As Gary drops her off at her house, Riley is certain that he is the perfect guy.

"So, I'll call you this weekend?" Gary smiles gently at her.

"Definitely," Riley says, tucking her hair behind her ear. Gary drives off, and Riley is left standing in front of her house with hearts in her eyes.

 _(Sadness: He probably won't call us.)_

 _(Joy: Can you say one positive thing?)_

 _(Sadness: Okay… I'm positive he probably won't call us.)_

 _(Disgust: Is this what love feels like? Because I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed!)_

 _(Joy: Let's not get too carried away here alright? Let's just look forward to the Supers Expo! Man what if the Incredibles are there! How cool would that be?)_

 _(Fear: What if a villain shows up? We need to find a superhero costume stat if we want to avoid being mistaken as a capturee.)_

 _(Anger: Are you crazy?! We can't go to the Supers Expo in a supersuit! We'll look stupid!)_

Riley shrugs and walks back into her house. She is greeted by an enthusiastic mother. Riley's mother gestures her towards the table and Riley goes full force motor mouth. She doesn't leave out a single detail as she talks. Her mother leans in with a smile on her face, clearly just as excited as Riley.

Riley's mom listens intently as Riley explains her date with Gary.

"Wow, that Tracy sure is something," Riley's mother shakes her head.

"I keep feeling like somethings wrong," Riley shakes her head, "She showed up in a black SUV claiming that she had some friends visiting from Metroville."

"Metroville? Wow!" Riley's mother gasps. "Your dad was just telling me they wanted to move part of his corporate office there. But after all the problems with the renegade villains, they are waiting it out."

"That's what I said," Riley nods, "There is just something off about it all."

"Well my little super sleuth," Riley's mother stands to kiss Riley's head, "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. And take down Tracy for Prom Queen!"

 _(Joy: Oh my gosh, I just got a great idea!) Joy rushes to the idea box and places it in the only open slot._

 _(Anger: WHAT? You were being serious about this?)_

 _(Joy: Why not? Mom's right! Riley is a detective! Maybe we can find what Tracy is up to! Wouldn't you like to know what's up with that girl?)_

 _(Fear: Oh boy, I could give you a list of everything that could go wrong. We could end up in JAIL.)_

 _(Joy: You all are overreacting!)_

 _(Sadness: But Joy—)_

 _(Joy: No! We are going to do this! I mean the worst that could happen is we find out nothing right? That she is just a very whacked up chic?)_

 _Disgust, Fear, Anger, and Sadness exchange skeptical faces but they nod their agreement._

 _(Anger: I guess she's right. What's the harm in punching her perfect face in with some cold hard facts?)_

 _(Joy: That's the spirit! Trust me! This is going to be awesome.)_

* * *

 **I'm BACK! If you didn't know, I've been going on an updating spree so Tron's Revival: Glitches and Heroes has been updated, Descendant's Revenge has been updated, and now Incredibly Inside Out. This chapter was much longer but the last scene I was going to add didn't flow right so I took it out and I will rewrite it for the next update. So far everything seems to be going okay, but I don't write for perfection, I write for simple enjoyment. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
